Vampire High
by XOXOSABRINAA
Summary: After BD. Bella,Cullens,Hales,Jacob,and Nessie end up going to a highschool in Idaho. Many guys & girls hit on Bella, and many girls hit on Edward. Very jealous Edward, and overconfident guys don't mix.ALL VAMP cept Jake&Ness.B-E EM-R JAS-A JAC-NES
1. New School

**Vampire High**

**Chapter 1; New School**

**A/N: This is going to be about when the Cullen's go to high school. All of them are vampires, see what happens. **

**Disclaimer: GUESS WHAT?!**

**Me: WHAT?!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the delicious Edward.**

**Me: Awww, I hate you! **

_The following information is important:These are how the Twilight characters are going this year._

_Emmet & Bella Swan_

_Alice & Edward & Renesmee Cullen_

_Jasper & Rosalie Whitlock _

_Jacob Black_

_Everyone's power is the same excepts Bella_

_Bella can communicate with people in their mind. _

_All of them are going to be the same age._

_**BPOV**_

I have been a vampire for 10 years. We are currently living in Idaho. All of us are going to start high school tomorrow. We are moving into the house today. Me and Edward haven't been to high school ever since I turned into a vampire. We were to busy raising Renesmee and "pleasing" our time together.

"BELLA!! Help me carry the boxes. You to Edward, and you are NOT going to run away. COME!" Alice was really annoying me. When she found out we were moving guess what she did? She decided to take me on a 7 day shopping trips. She spent millions of dollars. MILLIONS! Then she had to rent another plane to put all of her boxes in. She had hundreds and hundreds.

"Let's have a race." I announced. All of us except Carlisle and Esme. They were putting boxes in the car. We were running back and forth so the car wouldn't be overloaded. I decided to make it some fun.

"Ready, set, GO!" We all ran with 4 boxes each, except Emmet-he had 5 boxes. I got there before a minute. Edward was already there when I got there. I set down my boxes and he smiled at me. He grabbed me hard-he was never careful with me anymore. We did all we wanted and our feelings were doubled. He kissed me roughly. His hands tangled my hair and I locked my arms around his neck.

He pushed his tongue in my mouth. I pushed my tongue in his mouth and he growled. Very sexily. We never had to breathe. We heard all the others arriving. Edward didn't really care because he just pulled my face back to his again. His hands stroked my breasts.

"Ahem." Jake coughed and Nessie just laughed. Then Jake and Nessie began making out. Not as bad as me and Edward, but Edward seemed bothered. Then Jake began taking off Nessie's shirt.

Just as you could see Nessie's bellybutton everyone screamed "JAKE!" and Edward went over to Jake and threw him on the floor.

"Jake, you are lucky I even let you live. Don't push it." Edward threatened. Jake just growled.

" GUYS! Lets go back to the car and go get the boxes." Alice screamed at us. After various trips, we finally got all the boxes to the house. Carlisle and Esme were driving to the house. We all decided to enter the house. Emmet just pushed opened the door forcefully. Rosalie just smacked him in the head saying "Let's not break this house idiot." Edward just chuckled.

I looked at the huge hallway. It would definitely be where Alice would put her pictures and decoration.

"EEE! IT IS SOOO CUTE! I CAN PUT PICTURES AND THE BUTTERFLIES THAT HANG TO THE GROUND HERE! OR MAYBE THE FLOWERS THAT HANG DOWN!" Alice squealed, she was really excited. We walked down the hallway to the living room. It was beautiful. I know Alice was going to touch it up a bit. Maybe change the color to pale blue. It was huge. It was so open and had a lot of space. "ITS SOOO BEATIFUL! AHHH! I CAN SO TOTALLY REDECORATE!" Jasper was manipulating with everyone's emotions. I felt like screaming to. Then we walked into the kitchen, it was big-it had everything oven and electric stove. We just needed to put some more appliances in it. Then we went to a huge room. " This will definitely be the TV room and video game room." Alice said matter-of-factly.

Then we walked upstairs. It had 2 bedrooms. One of them was open and you could clearly see a view of trees. It was beautiful. I definitely wanted this room. "This will be Bella and Edward's room." Edward smiled at me and gave a quick peck on the lips. He sent me a message in my mind, "At least when we're having fun we'll have a good view."

"Mental pictures Bella, Edward. I will be scarred for life." Emmet cringed and laughed. We looked at all the rooms. The room next to me and Edward's room is Rosalie's and Emmet's. Great, I will be able to hear everything. On the third floor is Nessie and Jacob's room and Carlisle and Esme's room. The forth floor is Jasper and Alice's room. The room took up the whole floor, there room was like a big attic.

"Everyone to the living room." Carlisle announced while I was setting up everything in my room. I put up a picture on the wall and I finished decorating. Edward grabbed me and pulled me over his shoulder-I gasped, I didn't see that coming. Edward ran me downstairs and everyone was there. The whole house was fully decorated except the living room. Alice was painting it pastel blue. It looked pretty good so far.

"So what's it lead vamp?" Jake asked. He always called Carlisle that, everyone found it quite funny.

"Well smelly pup, you guys got to pick a high school." Carlisle stated with a smile-that is what he called Jacob. I found it true and everyone else did, especially Nessie because she was always around him.

We looked through all the high schools near our house. We ended up picking a school called Rancho Alamitos **A/N: LOL! This is the high school near my house, I am going to go there (: But I do not live in Idaho.**

Edward and I went up to our room. "I think we should try out our new bed." Edward smiled sexily and pounced on me. You could hear Emmet and Rose's moans.

"Emmet, you're scaring me! Could you and Rose keep it down?" You could hear Emmet's booming laughter. Then me and Edward pleased our pleasure for the rest of the night.

"Guys, you're scaring me and Rose! It's time to get ready for school so can you try to stop?" Emmet tried to say this without laughing but failed. I picked up my clothes that were ripped up.

"You know Edward, I'm going to run out of clothes because of you ripping them all. Then I'm going to have to start walking around naked." Edward always ripped my clothes.

"You know, I wouldn't really mind." Edward just winked at me and I just chuckled. I picked out a red Hollister V-neck. I had a red undershirt on under it. I put on some blue jean shorts that went up to the middle of my thigh. I put on some really light pink and white combo on my eyelids. I put on really think mascara and a little color to my pale white cheek. I put on some sparkly, clear lip-gloss. I went to the mirror Ally bought me to see how I look. I looked pretty nice. My brown hair was flowing down and my golden eyes were sparkling. I always controlled my hunger. Always.

I went out of my closet and went to see Edward. He just had an Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt on hugging his muscles perfectly. He wore long, blue jeans. He looked like a god. Yeah, I still haven't gotten over how beautiful he was.

He saw me and looked dazzled. He walked over slowly and said, "You are way to sexy for your own good."

I walked down the stairs to meet Alice, Rose, Emmet, Jasper, Jacob, and Nessie. Alice looked at me in an approving way. I slipped on some black Vans and tied them. "It's time to go. Jacob and Nessie, you guys take Jacob's motorcycle. Me, Rose, and Bella will take my Porshe. I'm allowed to drive it here. EP! Emmet, Jasper and Edward- you guy's take Edward's Volvo. Let's go now."

I gracefully walked into Alice's car. Rose and Alice came in right after me. Alice turned on her car, admiring the sound and we headed towards the school.


	2. Oh Great

**Vampire High**

**Chapter 2; Oh Great**

**A/N: Second Chapter. Check out my other story. Read and Review. This story is getting good reviews, but not enough. MANY people add me to their story alert and don't review. If you don't review I will delete the story or not update. **

**Disclaimer: Hi Brina.**

**Brina [me]: Don't talk to me, you don't own Twilight.**

**Disclaimer: Yes I do.**

**[me]: REALLY? **

**Disclaimer: No.**

**[me]: Then leave me alone. Loser.**

I love Alice, I loved her personality. But I did not love her car. Yeah her car was nice and flashy. It attracted WAY to much attention. As soon as we drove in the school parking lot, we heard gasps. I looked outside the window to see awed students. I could hear whispers by my vampire hearing. I heard, "OHMEGWASH! They are probably spoiled brats. My daddy is going to buy me a Mercedes, he doesn't like to spoil me." or "Only hot chicks own cars like that. I bet when we get married to them, we will have all the money in the world." Ew, and I was already taken.

Alice parked next to Edward's Volvo. Leaning against the back of the car, was Edward, Jasper, and Emmet. You could see some girls around them almost fainted. Many of the girls just stood there and stared. Literally, with drool even dripping out of their mouths.

I put a force field around Alice and Rose. Then I sent them a message in their mind, "Let's walk right past them. Then when they ask why we didn't see them, let's say they look just like all the guys in this school. K?" Alice and Rose nodded.

We got out of the car and walked right past the guys. I could see out of the corner of my eye, Edward eyeing my butt. When we were getting to the main gate, I heard footsteps behind us. Probably the guys because they were to soft to be a human's and they were walking to fast.

I saw Edward go in front of me and I "accidentally" ran in to him, pushing my boobs onto his chest. He looked down at my chest. Jasper and Alice linked arms, and walked towards the school. Emmet had his arm draped on her shoulder and Rose had her arm wrapped around his waist. "EDWARD! We have to go to school now. We have more time later." I smiled seductively at him, he looked hungry. But not for food-blood. For me. I just walked around him and walked towards the quadrant. **A/N: I am referring to my school. A quadrant is where everyone hangs out before and sometimes after school. You can eat lunch here, and this is the biggest open space in the school. **I saw Jake and Nessie there, they had their tongues in each others mouths. Edward growled at the sight of them. "Edward calm down, we do that all the time."

Then the principal come over to Nessie and Jake and said, "Excuse me, this is not allowed in the school. I am letting you off with a warning, next time you will get detention. Now go get your schedules." Then the principal stalked off towards the opposite direction.

They had letters on the wall, for each section. While I was looking for S with Edward's hand wrapped around my waist, someone came up to me. He looked about the same age as I was going as. He had black, spiky hair and blue eyes.

"Hi my name is Kevin. You know, you're pretty hot. I can show you how hot I am in bed." Then he tried to smile sexily but he just ended up smiling like a stupid goofball.

Edward growled at him. "This is my girlfriend. Bella. Stay away from her. She is mine." Edward was too overprotective. That overprotective fool. He looked really sexy jealous though.

"Come on, I bet he doesn't even please your needs. I will show you how it's really done Bella." Kevin purred. When he purred it sounded like a car that broke down. Edward was about to kill him, but I pulled Edward away. "You go find the C's and I will go find the S's. Find me after you are done." I told him. I saw Emmet in the S line, and I ran [at human speed] towards him. We were brother and sister this year. The line for the S's was pretty short and after about 3 minutes, we got our schedule.

Period 1- Trigonometry Rm. 34

Period 2- Chemistry Rm. 45

Period 3- History Rm. 64

Period 4-Lunch

Period 5- English Rm. 24

Period 6- English Rm. 24

Period 7- PE

Period 8- Journalism Rm. Media Center

I compared my schedules with Emmet's and we had both English classes together, and Journalism. I found Rose and Jasper, Jasper had the same history and lunch as me. Rose had PE and lunch with me. I saw Jacob and Nessie on the other side of the quadrant. I went over with them and compared schedules with them. Jake had trigonometry with me and lunch. Nessie had the same lunch with me. I couldn't see Edward anywhere so I decided to go sit down.

I sat down on an empty bench, looking at my schedules. Then someone sat down next to me. I looked up to a see a brown shaggy haired dude. He looked like a player. He looked pretty ugly in my view. He tried to dazzle me, but I just looked away.

"Hi I'm CJ but you probably already know that. You must be new to this school, you want me to show you how the janitor's closet works?" Idiot, it is like he wants Edward to kill him.

"I'm Bella, yes I am new to the school. But no I have a boyfriend, and I love him a lot."

"Playing hard to get, huh? I love girls that have sass in them. But I don't see no boyfriend of yours." He grabbed my hand and I pulled away. He grabbed my hand harder this time, I knew if I pulled away, it would look unusual. So I pretended to struggle pulling away.

"Leave me alone jerk." I told him. I could hear his thoughts. Ew. I could hear thoughts if they are really loud and clear. _Bella, that girl is so sexy. Maybe I could take her to my room. Her legs look so smooth and touchable. But her chest, its so beautiful. I just wanna rub my hands all over it. She will be mine_. I sent a message through my mine to Edward, wherever he was, to save me.

Then a second later, I heard Edward appear behind us. "Let her go. She's my girlfriend. Leave now, or I might have to make you. She is unavailable, go find some other slut to go make-out with you. Because my Bella is taken." Edward said in a icy voice. If he scared me saying that, he must have scared CJ. CJ just ran off to another girl wearing way to revealing clothes.

"I wanna compare schedules Edward." I took out my schedule and he took out his. I looked at it, and we had absolutely no classes together. Edward frowned.

"I'm going to go change this." He went into the office and I heard him say _"Excuse me, but I need to change my schedule. It isn't working for me."_ Then the lady replied, "Why not?" She replied dazzled, and she tried to be sexy.

"_Because I have no classes with my girlfriend, Bella. She is not even in one of my classes. We are so close, we live together in the same house with 6 more couples. And my parents of course. My parents wouldn't want to separate us. Would you separate us?"_ He said in a really sexy voice. The lady replied, "I will change it right now, you are lucky there is one spot open from each of Bella's classes. I need to ask the principal though."

The lady was not really a lady. She was a girl but not a old one, she looked like she was in her 20's. She was really pretty too. Jealously took over me. But Edward only loves me right?! I watched the girl go over to the principal and ask about Edward. The principal nodded, maybe because we donated millions of dollars to the school.

The girl went back to the desk and told Edward in a wanna-be-sexy way, "Of course you could change your classes. In case you need anything more, I'll be waiting." She tried to say seductively. Then she printed out his new schedule, and handed it to him.

He went outside and smiled at me. "Edward you love me right? Only me. Cause that girl was pretty." He took me in a hug. "Of course I only love you. You are all I can see. Don't be jealous. Even though you look hot when you are." I pulled back and he smirked. That man and his personality.

"OHMEGWASH! You are so hot. You wanna go out sometimes? We can go to the movies. Ditch your girlfriend and let's go." Some girl with red, long wavy hair came up to him. She looked sluttish. Edward sent to me in my mind _Ew, she's ugly. But I wouldn't mind if you wore clothes like her. I could undress you so much easier._ -sigh- His mind, I liked his new mind. (: Then the bell rang, signaling the time to go to our first class. Edward took my hand and we walked towards our Trigonometry class.

**A/N: REVIEW! READ! Give me some ideas. Is it okay? Thanks for the 9 people that reviewed last time, check out my other story, Emmet, Shut Up. You are lucky I am updating soon. I am so nice. Yes, I am pretty self-conceited. But in a joking way, I know if I am nice or not (: **

**10-14 more reviews: Update November 13**

**15-20 more reviews: Update November 10**

**21+ more reviews: Update October 30-November 3 [UPDATE EVERDAY!]**


	3. Chemistry in Trigonometry

**Vampire High**

**Chapter 3; Chemistry in Trigonometry **

**A/N: HELLO PEOPLES! SOO MANY TESTS THIS WEEK! I will try to make this chapter really funny. Only 14 people reviewed last time, thanks but I want more. I am a self-concise bitch (: ! Check out my other story, and my poll. I plan to start ANOTHER story soon. I may even write a one-shot. I have a beta-reader, but they don't beta read fast enough for me, so yeah. THANKS!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, would I be writing this idiot?!**

_**BPOV!**_

I walked to the class and when I walked in the classroom, Edward cringed. Do I really want to know why?! The room had blue, cheap carpet and walls with pinned math posters and tests. The desks were pairs and then I saw the teacher. She looked maybe 21? Her long, blonde hair reached the middle of her back, and her eyes were bright blue. She had a hint of green eye shadow on, and glossy, pink lip gloss. She was wearing a short-sleeve tight, pink shirt. She had on some black skinny jeans with flowers at the bottom.

I saw Jake sitting alone in the back with some other girl. He smiled at me warmly and walked up to me.

"This class looks interesting, I am going to go back to my seat, k?" And he walked back to his seat. I looked up at the teacher.

She smiled at ME. ME. Not Edward, ME. She smiled at me in a wanna-be sexy way. Psh, maybe I'm just getting paranoid. "Let's sit in the back, **honey**." Edward said honey extra loud. Hpmh, the guy will never let me have any fun. A guy in the desk pair next to us had some acne on his forehead.

"Hey babe. My name is Jimmy, you know that if I had sex, my pimples would go away. You wanna go at it tonight? In the morning, my face will be clear." He said to me. I heard Edward growl next to me.

"Ahem. Excuse me, this is my girlfriend Bella. And I'm Edward. Why do you think I have such smooth skin? Before I met Bella, my face had pimples. But the day we met and had some fun, they went away. My face will ALWAYS be flawless, just watch." Edward winked, but in an amused way. Then the bell rang.

"Excuse me class. I am Miss Thomson. You to in the back, please go to the front." She pointed at us. Stupid teacher. We moved to the front and put our bags down. "Okay class, let's all introduce ourselves. I'll go first. My real name is Heather, and I am not married," Idiot, we guessed that when she said MISS Thomson. "I am also currently single, and I support gay marriages, maybe because I am a lesbian." *GASP* No wonder she was checking me out! "You next please." She pointed to me and I felt nervous.

She signaled me to stand up, and I did. "My name is Isabella Swan, I go by Bella though. I have a brother named Emmet Swan. I am adopted and so are my "siblings"." I air-quoted. "They are Jasper and Rose Whitlock, Jacob Black, and Alice, Renesmee, and Edward Cullen. Edward's my boyfriend." I rushed through it and sat down. I looked up at Miss Thomson and she was staring at my chest. Seriously, what are wrong with these people?! She looked up and pointed at Edward to go next.

Edward stood up and said, "Hello, my name is Edward. All of my information is the same as Bella's pretty much. Oh, and all of us moved here from Montana." The rest of the class said their speeches to, but the stupid teacher kept staring at my chest. I just wanted to bitch-slap her. This class was about 30 minutes long, and I kept watching the clock tick by. She said that we weren't going to learn math for the first week, because we would be learning about each other. Then she pointed at Jake.

"My name is Jake, my siblings are the same as Edward and Bella's. I have a girlfriend named Nessie, she is not related to me, but we live in the same house. All of us are paired up and we live in the same house." And them he sat down.

Oh great. I looked at the clock and we had 10 more minutes to go, I am going to have some fun here.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I sent a message to Edward's mind. It was of me in a lacy, blue bra and undies. I had really glossy lips and I was on top of his lap. I was tracing my finger along his chest._

Edward grabbed my hand and looked at me irritated. "I don't want to pounce on you now, and rip your clothes off. Bella, don't make this harder than it is. I always want to jump you, now you are just like seducing me to."

Psh, how nice does that man think I am? It's just so fun torturing him.

_I sent a message to Edward's mind : I was under him, kissing him softly. Jasper was sending unfathomable amounts of lust and love. Edward pulled me closer and he was ripping off my shirt an-_

Edward had his lips on mine. "Excuse me. No kissing in here." The teacher announced. "We will be leaving in a couple minutes, but I need to tell you something. Every class is going to make you stay overnight in the classroom for one day, you are going to stay in this class overnight in a week."

"BRINNGG!" The bell rang. Loudly. I got up from my seat, and walked out the door really quickly.

I left Edward in the classroom, and I could here the teacher talking to him."Edward, you seem like a fine young man, but I cannot have you kissing your girlfriend in my class. It is not allowed, do you have anything you need to say?"

"Well, she was just you know, so tempting. And I couldn't really focus. I'm sorry mam'm." And I saw him walk outside and he stuck out his tongue at me.

"You are getting payback, just watch." Then he grabbed my hand and we walked to our Chemistry class.

On the board there was a note: _Teacher emergency, talk agmoust yourself._

This could be fun, I looked to my side and saw Edward talking to some girl that had blonde hair and brown eyes. The roots of her hair were black and she was wearing a tight, pink tank-top. She had on a mini-mini skirt that was white.

"_Oh,_ Edward. You are just so funny. You wanna come to my house tonight? My room has an awesome _view._" The girl said.

"Oh, really. Maybe I wouldn't mind, but not tonight. I am going out with my girlfriend. You don't mind I have a girlfriend, right?" Edward asked.

"No, I don't mind. But if you dump her, you will have more action with me." She smiled in a way SHE thought was seducative.

Two could play at that game. I saw CJ and walked up to him. "Hey CJ. Sorry about my boyfriend earlier, he was just pissed. But now that he has found someone else, I could hang with you right? You could even show me the janitor's closet." I was unbuttoning the top of my shirt and buttoning it, unbuttoning, butting. CJ was clearly looking at my chest. Edward better cut in soon, only Edward could look at my chest without getting beat up.

"Sure, we can so totally look at the janitor's closet, after we could even come to my room. You look pretty hot, you know that? We could go at it right now." I was sending Edward a message of me and CJ making out. Gross, I know, but I am so totally not going to lose at this game.

CJ put a hand on my waist and pulled me close to him. I was "snuggling" in his chest when I heard a growl. It was too low for humans to hear. Edward was almost on the point of snapping. Perfect.

I sent Edward more messages of me and CJ kissing. I sent a message where CJ was touching me inapproatiley.

Someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around to see Edward, clearly looking angry. No scratch that, _furious._ He pulled me back to him, "Sorry CJ, Bella is mine. The act she played was just to get you jealous. We were playing a game. She would never voluntarily snuggle up with you. So back off."

"Sure she wouldn't… you know she wants me. You are just too jealous to admit it. I will win her over, one way or another." Edward into an empty corner and we both sat down.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Edward screamed at me.

"Well, since you decided to flirt with the fake blonde, I decided to flirt too. You can't blame me for CJ being so adorable." And them I winked at Edward.

"I am sorry for flirting with the other girl, I was just getting revenge. I love you Bella, no more revenge?" I nodded. "Agreed then." The next thing I knew was Edward's lips were crushing mine. I pulled away, it was extremely hard to do.

"We are in a classroom Edward." I told him.

"Yeah, but everyone else is doing it." He stated. I looked around the classroom and everyone was making out with someone.

Then he crushed his lips back to mine's and he pulled me closer to him.

_**Edward POV**_

I crushed my lips to Bella's and I pulled her closer to me. I needed her closer, I needed her now.

I traced her bottom lip with my tongue and she happily opened her mouth. We were stroking each other's tongues, she tasted so good.

I pushed her even closer to me and she sucked on my lip. I growled, she knew my weaknesses.

"You are pretty sexy when you growl." She smiled sexily, really sexily and I just pushed her back to me. We were kissing really roughly. Our tongues were battling each other and my hands were on her waist.

I slowly moved my hands to her breasts and stroked them. She had her hands under my shirt, tracing my muscles. The things I wanted to do with her right now. She pulled away, because we needed to pretend to breathe. Everyone else was still making out.

I was about to pull her back to me when, "BRINGG!"

And we were off to History, which we had with Jasper too.

**A/N: It took me a couple days to right this. I didn't have much time during the day, due to I was studying so hard. Yep, I missed 0 on my science test and 1 on my English test. The rest of my tests weren't graded yet. I had 11 tests this week. I know, horrible huh? REVIEW. If you don't I will NOT update. I'm serious. Dead serious. I could write the WHOLE story and not even update once, due to no one was reviewing. I am literally killing myself writing this, I feel sick, and freakin cold [its 80 degrees]. **


	4. History In Lunch

**Vampire High**

**Chapter 4; History in Lunch**

**A/N: GR! I wrote 3 pages of it and forgot to save it. Now I am currently writing this over again. Sorry if I do a bad job. I can't seem to write something over again as good. IMPORTANT QUESTION: Well, I tried updating this, and it said I reached the maximum of 15 documents. To upload this chapter, I removed some documents. Will it still be in the story?! If you answer, you will get metioned in next chapter. Make sure you KNOW the answer. If you answer me wrong, the story might be damaged. OH! And what happens when a document reaches the maximum of 60 days, will the document be deleted?!**

**Disclaimer; [Vietnamese pronunciation, not correct spelling; meaning -Twilight not mine] Twilight home gong.**

**Summary of last chapter: Bella and Edward are headed off to history class.**

BPOV

I walked into history and saw Jasper. He smiled at me, and I sat beside him. Edward sat behind me. I looked at the teacher, she was a lady with long, red, wavy hair. She was wearing a deep V-neck tank top. A/N: If you have seen 8 simple rules, imagine Carey but 5 years older. She had on a short, brown skirt and a glittering, star shaped necklace. She smiled warmly at the person behind me, Edward.

The room had posters that said, 'History will be history if you make history.' and 'History is the history of yourself, which is the history of the world.'

"Any emotions, Jas?" I questioned Jasper, I was curious.

"A whole mess, the teacher is full of lust towards Edward. And the guy next to you, is confident he is going to 'love' you." Edward must have heard this because I heard him stiffen and growl softly.

I looked beside me, and I saw a guy with black, shaggy hair. He had on a shirt that said, 'Girls from the world are my type.' He had on some way too baggy jeans.

In about 10 seconds, I heard footsteps come in the class. I looked to see Alice, I didn't compare my schedule to Alice, because the bell rang. So she must be in this class.

"Jas, move it." She told Jasper, and Jasper moved to the seat behind his old seat. Alice took the seat beside me and smiled warmly.

"Block my head Bells." I put my force field around her, and signaled her with a thumbs-up.

She sent me a message.

Bella, the teacher is going to hit on Edward big time. Then the principal will walk in, and she won't notice. Then she will get fired. Also, the guy next to you, is going to hit on you and Edward will threaten him. Big time.

OH ME GWASH! Can't wait to see it Ally.

Alice : Oh, and we are going shopping this weekend.

Bella : Fine.

The bell rang, and I smiled at her. This is going to be an interesting class.

The teacher smiled warmly at Edward and said, "Hi my name is Miss Losa AN: Get it? Miss LOSER. I will be teaching your history class. I am single, so if anyone knows someone that wants to have a date, just suggest them."

Edward raised his hand, this is going to be funny. "Yes, sir." The teacher looked pleased. She probably thought that Edward was going to ask her out. Yeah, right.

"Well, I know someone who is single." Edward purred out. I felt a wave of jealously fill my emotions. Then I felt calm. I turned around, and mouthed a "Thanks, Jasper." To him.

"Well, who?" Miss Losa tried to purr back. But she sounded retarded.

"Well, there is this hobo that lives in out street, he is single, and currently seeking someone with money. You would be perfect for him." Miss Losa's mouth dropped opened and everyone laughed hard.

"Quiet down class." She said in a very stern voice. Everyone still had smirks on their face, trying so hard not to laugh. She seemed very angry, disappointed. Then she had some strange look on her face…

She walked right past me to Edward. I heard the principal's footsteps getting nearer. Then I heard him stand in the class, watching. Apparently, the Loser didn't notice.

"Are you sure you don't want to get with me?" She popped out her chest trying to show her cleavage. Which were probably implants, they looked way to fake. And her butt looked plastic too. The plastic loser. I liked that name.

"Sorry Miss Losa, but I have a girlfriend." Edward replied, he was pretending to look scared, we all knew he was trying to get the Plastic Loser fired.

"Call me Jocelyn. And I don't mind you having a girlfriend, and she probably wouldn't mind too." Huh? Jocelyn the Plastic Loser Losa. Good name.

"I would mind. I love my girlfriend, and you are my teacher. I have no interest in you." Edward responded.

She leaned in and I felt a sudden urge of jealously. Edward cringed and I was about ready to pounce on the lady. Jasper put his hand on my shoulder and filled me with calmness and cleared my head so I could think rationally.

Edward wanted me. He loved me. I loved him. He didn't like anyone else, even when I was a human. He had all these pretty vampires surrounding him before I was a vampire, and he chose me. He even had Rosalie, the queen of beauty. But he didn't love her either.

I looked over and I saw Edward cringe away. Ha! Shows that Jocelyn Plastic Loser Losa. "Ahem." The principal announced. Immediately, the teacher straightened herself out, and smiled jokingly.

"Sorry sir, I was just showing how people hit on other people now a days. I also was going to demonstrate on how people hit on you in the old times. Smart thinking huh?" Jocelyn was not going to pass through this. That was the worst lie I have ever heard. I bet that wasn't even one of our learning objects, the principal would know what we should learn about.

"Smart enough to get you fired. You are expelled from being a teacher, and all of the schools will be warned. Go in my office, we need to write a report to the police about a teacher sexually harassing a student." The principal grabbed her arm and dragged her out.

"Oh by the way students, you have free time until the bell rings. Remember to be here in 3 days. We are having a sleepover. You will have a new teacher by tomorrow." The principal announced.

FINALLY! Free time, but what were wrong with all the teachers here?! They were either lesbian, fired, or out of town because of an emergency. "Hi, I'm Daniel. You wanna come over to my house tonight?" Daniel was hideous, he had a look of over confidence on his face. He looked like the player type, I have no idea why. He was so ugly.

I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I looked over to see Edward. "Bella is not available tonight, or any other night. She is mine, got that? And if you DON'T BACK OFF I will personally rip your head off. Got that in your mind? If you don't I can give you a preview. By the way, I'm Edward." Eddie said icily.

I walked over to Jasper and Alice. "Alice, can I see your schedule?" I asked Alice.

She took out a paper, and showed it to me. She had the same classes as me, except Trigonometry and Chemistry. "Bells, we are having a shopping weekend this weekend. Okay? Be ready by 8.00." Alice commanded. I didn't mind shopping that much because, if I didn't shop, I would get extremely bored. And Emmet would have his free will to torture me.

BRINGGGG!

I got my Volcom backpack. It was small, and it was totally black. In the middle of the backpack, was the Volcom sign. Alice got her purse, and we left, not waiting for the guys. The guys were too busy threatening some boys that were checking Alice and me out.

I saw Emmet, Jacob, Nessie, and Rose sitting down on one of the benches in the quadrant. They looked over at us, and we went over to them. There was a whole mess of lines for lunch, and we went in the shortest line. A few seconds later, Edward and Jasper came over to us in the lunch line.

We finally were in the front of the line, and this man would allow 10 people at a time to go in. All of us got in except Edward. We were in the lunch line.

REMEMBER EDWARD ISN'T IN THE LINE WITH THEM. SO WHEN I SAY ALL OF US, I MEAN ALL OF THEM EXCEPT EDWARD. VERY IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY.

All of us cringed at the food, it smelled horrible. Except Jacob, Jacob looked starved. Stupid food eating werewolf, that is the reason we have a fridge full of food. Nessie had to eat food too, but she hated it. She ate about one meal every one or two weeks. Because Carlisle, Esme, or Edward forced her.

Emmet filled his plate with a micro waved burrito, a Reese's Pieces, and a pint of orange juice. Ew. Rose had a salad, apple, and a pint of water on her plate. Nessie had a sandwich, a mini-mini salad, and a pint of chocolate milk. Jasper had a hamburger, AN:I personally hate hamburgers. I ate 2 yesterday bc my mom told me to. That is why I am at home, sick. an orange, and a pint of orange juice.

Jacob got a double-sized box of nachos, a mini cup of fruit, and a can of Dr. Pepper. Alice took a yogurt, a piece of watermelon, and a pint of water. I took a salad, a mini-mini-mini cup of fruit, and a pint of chocolate milk. We each paid $3 for our lunch, and Rose got a ranch dip for her salad. It smelled HORRIBLE.

Jacob got a peanut butter mini-cake and Emmet got one too, because Emmet asked for one. Emmet's so weird.

We sat outside, it was too crowded inside. Edward came towards us with a tray that had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a peanut butter cake, and a chocolate milk.

"Nessie eat." Edward demanded her when he sat down. I felt sad for Nessie, that food smelled horrible. She took a bite of her sandwich and cringed. She pinched her nose, and ate the whole sandwich in one bite. She swallowed, and didn't chew.

Jacob was scarfing down his food. When he was finished, he took my plate and ate my food. I didn't mind, it smelled horrible. Emmet opened his Reese's pieces and stuck it in his mouth. Why? Because um, I don't really know.

"Gross Emmet, WHY?!" Rose shouted.

"It smells good. Peanut butter is yummy." Then Emmet took Edward's tray and ate his peanut butter sandwich. "The sandwich was pretty good, but I didn't like the jelly that much." Emmet stated.

"Emmet, are you on drugs?! This food is so nasty." Jasper asked him.

Then he took Edward's peanut butter cake and ate it. Seriously, peanut butter is so nasty. He opened Edward's chocolate milk, sniffed it, and gulped it down.

All of us, except Jacob, was watching him, with our mouths dropped open. "WHAT?!" Emmet demanded.

This is what it came out as, "**Ew **_So __**Wanna**__**I **_**how**** Even**_**can't **_**could ****I **_nasty_ _**kiss **_**you ****can't **_Emmet, __**you **_**eat **_**go **_**eat **_I _**that ****that **_**to **__**without **_**and **_**the **_**I'm **_think __**market **__**tasting **_**shit **_**to **__you __**buy **__are _**half**_**peanut butter **__high __**peanut butter**_**human**_._**?**

Translation:

Edward : Ew how could you eat that shit?

Bella : So nasty Emmet, I think you are high.

Nessie : Even I can't eat that and I'm half human.

Rose : I can't kiss you without tasting peanut butter.

Alice : Wanna go to the market to buy peanut butter?

_BRINGGG!_

Lunch was over, time to go to our English class. Sadly, I have it with peanut-butter Emmet.

This is going to be a long 2 hours. I can't believe we have to have 2 English classes. And I have both of them with Emmet. And Alice. But Emmet is still an embarrassment to us. But not in a bad way, more like in a teasing way. Most of the time.

**AN: YOU GUYS SHOULD THANK ME! I was sick, throwing up and stuff. And I had to stay home today from school. I should be watching TV and listening to music and relaxing. But no, I decided to finish typing this. You guys are so lucky, it usually takes me a little over a week to finish typing a chapter. (: READ AND REVIEW. **


	5. My Day

**Vampire High**

**Chapter 5; My Day**

**AN: GRR! Blame my mom for me not writing this. She yelled at me and everything for me having a B+ in math. I was too angry to write this. I am trying to cool down right now. UGH! B+ are good. She doesn't think it's good though. Because that son of a -BLEEEPPP- has no faith in me. I noticed I am still writing about the first day of school, because I like to have a LOT of details. I'll try to speed it up.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I own my nicknames though (:_

_**BPOV**_

Oh great. English class with the devil, shopper, and god.

I walk into the class and see a man there. He looked 40, maybe, and has no muscles. Emmet, of course, took a seat in the back, and I sat in front of him. Alice sat behind him, and there were no seats left near us.

Edward was forced to sit halfway across the room. He seemed angry at first, but after hearing someone's thoughts. I don't really know who, he became infuriated. He tried to force Emmet to move, but Emmet being the macho man he is, had a tantrum.

"EDDIEEE! I don't wanna move! I wanna sit here! Go sit somewhere else, you snooze, you lose." Emmet whined.

"First of all. DO NOT CALL ME EDDIE. Second, you pushed me on the ground, and ran away, so I was not snoozing. I can't even sleep!" Edward told Emmet.

"Well, I would go see a doctor about your sleeping issues… and you sleep with Bella all the time. I even hear you guys. You are in the room right next to us. Remember the day before school began, you guys went totally crazy." Emmet was cut off when Edward put his hand over Emmet's mouth.

_BRINGGG!_

The bell rang, and that meant Edward has to go to that seat all the way across the room, surrounded with bimbos. "Ugh…" Edward trudged over to the only available desk and I looked at the people around me. In front of me was, none other than the infamous, CJ. Beside me was this girl, she looked sluttish and very mean.

Then the teacher called attention. "Hello, my name is Mr. Bart."

"HA! That sounds like _fart!_" Emmet shouted out, sometimes Emmet was just so immature.

"As I was saying, you have me for 2 classes. When the bell rings, you may choose to go outside the classroom or stay inside. When the bell rings, I expect you to go back in the classroom. If you need to go to the restroom during break, ask me, because the lines can get really long, and I will not tardy that." Mr. Bart droned on.

"You talk a lot? Seriously, shut up. We don't care about that shit." Emmet told the teacher. That idiot is going to get in trouble with Rose.

"DETENTION! See you after school Mr.----" He waited for Emmet to say his name.

"My name is Mystic Mist Rainbow." Emmet said, Mystic Mist Rainbow, seriously that was funny. The whole class started laughing uncontrollably and I even saw some people crying.

"Okay, Mystic Mist Rainbow, you have 2 hours of detention now." Mr. Bart said.

"Excuse me sir?" I was bored, and it not like I really cared what college I went to. The only person that would care is Edward, but he is a worry-wart. I asked the teacher in the sweetest voice.

"Yes honey?" The teacher asked. I heard Edward growl in the back ground, obviously hating this teacher.

"Well, I was wondering if you have ever farted in class? Is that a mole on your face?! EW! It has a hair on it. OMG! I think it's moving." I exclaimed, and Mr. Bart got pissed.

"Farting is a natural thing, so of course I have farted in class. And that mole just makes me look better. See." He pointed to his chin, where the mole was placed. "Oh and you have an hour detention with your friend, Mystic Rainbow today."

Like I cared if I had detention or not, it isn't like I'm actually going to really grow up, have a job, create a living. "Well I want everyone to introduce yourself. Mystic Rainbow go first, then popcorn it on."

"HELLO FELLOW NATURE LOVERS! I am Mystic Rainbow, and I love forests. I have a sister, Natural Heat, over here." He pointed at me. "And the other people I live with, Loving Green over here." He pointed at Alice. "And Idiot Meat-Lover over there," he pointed at Edward. "Our family is the love and nature of the world." The whole class started laughing when Emmet faked sobbed at the end.

"Stop this, and tell us the truth." The teacher demanded.

"Well, since I-can't-take-a-joke over here will make me tell you the truth about me, here it is. My name is Emmet Swan, this is my sister Bella Swan over here." He pointed at me. "And I live in a house with 6 other teens, not including Bella. Alice is one." He pointed at Alice. "And Edward is another. But don't bother talking to him, he acts like one of those old people. One of the people that live in our house, is Rose. She is my girlfriend. Bella and Edward are dating. This other guy in the house, Jasper is dating Alice. So we are all taken.

You know you want us though." Emmet did a rock star pose before sitting down. [sticking out tongue, and sticking out the thumb and pinky for each hand.] "OH! And I popcorn the old guy over there, Edward."

"Ugh, don't mind Emmet. He's just jealous I have Bella. Well, my name is Edward Cullen. I have one sister, Alice Cullen. The guys that live in my house are Jasper, Emmet, Jake and of course, me. The girls are Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Nessie. I popcorn Alice." Edward smiled and sat down.

"HIII! My name is Alice Cullen. My best friends are all the girls, and my shopping buddy is Bella. I love shopping, and I am a pretty hyper person. My boyfriend, Jasper, is a great person, and I love him very much. All 5 couples in our house, including our parents, love each other very much. Like true love. I popcorn Bells."

"Hello. My name is Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella. Umm…I just moved here, along with my family. We live in a big house, that is always filled with music. Our family is very close, NO secrets between each other. It is like we can force them out of each other." I said nervously.

I found out there was 32 people in the class, and Emmet kept sending messages to my mind.

_Emmet sent a message to my mind : I'M BORED! Let's mess around with Mr. Fart._

_I replied to the message to his mind : KK! He is so boring. He was most defiantly checking me out. Ew. What do you wanna do to mess around?_

_He sent a message to my mind : You throw small papers at his head, and when he turns around act like you are listening. I will do spit balls. Wait until I tell you to throw the bundles though._

I crumpled up half of a paper. I waited for the signal. Then, the teacher turned around.

_NOW!_

I chucked the paper at the teacher, and he turned around when it hit him. I was pretending to listen to this girl named Roxy talk. She was a self-centered person.

She finished and I realized the whole class finished. "WHO THREW THAT?!" The teacher screamed.

Everyone looked around to each other and shrugged. "Fine, if no one will admit, I'll let you off this time. Don't do it again though." Seriously, what was this teacher, no teacher lets a class of that easy.

He turned around and continued writing his sentence. Then I crumpled the other half of the paper.

_NOW!_

I chucked the paper at him and he turned around, his face was visibly red.

"WHO THREW THAT?!" He demanded, screaming. All fingers pointed to me. Tattletales. Well not all fingers, not CJ, Alice, or Edward.

"2 HOUR DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL!" Whatever, like I care. He looked at his watch.

"Oops. Look like I forgot to let you out on break. Class will be over soon, so you are going to have the 'sleep over' in this classroom in 2 days. Remember to be here, it is very important." He lectured.

_BRINGG!_

Edward walked over towards us, you could tell he was angry at me. That guy wanted me to be perfect, he was like a overprotective dad. Alice, me, and Edward started walking towards the PE area. **AN: PE has its own area. When I refer to area, I refer to a huge outing. **

I saw Rose, and quickly walked towards her. "What have you heard so far?" I asked her.

"Well, they are assigning teachers, numbers for you to sit on, and lockers. Did you bring money to buy PE clothes?! I forgot…" Rose said, she was always worried that if she didn't bring enough money, something bad would happen. Luckily, I brought enough.

"How much?" I asked her.

"20 dollars." I handed her a 20 dollar bill and slipped one in my short pocket. We walked, arms linked to a long line. Then we got to the front.

"Mr. L , Mrs. M , Miss C , or Mr. B. Pick one." I looked at Rose and sent her a message.

_I sent Rose a message : Let's just pick Miss C. I don't know why, I just want to._

_Rose replied : Yeah, it doesn't really matter._

"Miss C." We said in unison.

"Okay, go to that line over there." The teacher pointed to a line. "And say your teacher name, and you will get your number."

"I wonder what teacher Alice and Edward picked. I bet Alice and Edward picked a different one." Rose stated. We got to the line, and there was only a few people.

We waited for a minute or so, and we got to the front. A manly looking teacher looked at us. "Teacher, names?"

"Isabella Swan, Miss C.""Rosalie Hale, Miss C."

"Isabella, you are number 21 and Miss Hale you are number 22. Go stand in the line next to us, and get your PE clothes."

The line was really long, so we waited a while to get to the front. A woman teacher stood and asked, "Sizes ladies?"

Rose and I glanced at the sizes, "Small." We said together. The medium was huge.

We handed her our $20's and she pointed to the next line. We walked, and it was completely empty. I went first, and the man asked, "Name you wanted to be called by?""Bella Swan." He wrote my name on the shorts and shirt. Then he did the same thing for Rose.

"Go stand over there." So me and Rose obeyed, that line was the longest. It probably had all the people in there. We waited and waited.

"I'm bored." Rose said.

"Me too. Let's just look for Alice and Edward." I suggested.

"K."

We looked around and around. They were probably looking for us. Then, we were at the front of the line. And a kind looking lady stood there. "Can you give me your locks?"

Rose and I handed her our locks, and she wrote down some numbers. "The combination is in there, and the lockers you have are Locker 602 for the blond. Locker 603 for the brunette. Go put your PE clothes in your locker, and for the rest of the period, you have free time to just hang out."

I look over and see only one locker room. "Excuse me, but where is the girl's locker room?"

"Well, the school wanted only one locker room. The boys and girls share a locker room. Don't worry, it's like seeing a guy in a swimming suit, and a girl in a bikini. There is no showers, and it isn't that big a deal."

"Okay." Rose and I walked away talking.

**Rose. **Bella.

"**All the guys will stare at us."**

"I bet some girls will even flash their bodies, for fun."

"**I wonder what number locker Alice and Edward have."**

"I don't know, let's just go put our clothes away and look for them."

"**Okay."**

NORMAL WRITING NOW.

We walked into the locker room, and I saw Edward and Alice trying to open their locks. So smart.

Rose and I walked over to them, and I opened Edward's lock in a second, and Rose did the same with Alice's. We glanced at their locker number and Edward's was 604 and Alice's was 601.

"COOL! You guys are right next to us! Bella is 603 and I'm 602." Rosalie exclaimed, we opened our locks, stuffed our clothes in, and looked at Alice and Edward.

"You get to see me change, try not to stare." I whispered in Edward's ear.

"That would be impossible, I think I might even jump you one day and we would be h-" Edward got cut off.

"TMI! TMI! I don't want mental pictures, you have scarred me for life." Alice said jumping. "Btw, what teachers do you have?"

"Well me and Rose picked Miss C, how about you guys?" I asked.

"I picked Miss C, cause I saw the future, and Edward picked Mr. L." Alice said quickly. "Let's get out of here, it stinks." Then Alice twitched her nose, and skipped out. Edward and I walked out hand in hand. Rose's arm was linked with mine.

_BRINGGG!_

Time for journalism. Woo. Yep, a class with Emmet shall be fun. "I wanna get a seat next to Emmet in journalism, let's go Alice." I told her. Then me and Alice grabbed our backpacks, and ran, at human speed, toward the class. I bumped into something hard. I looked up and saw Emmet.

"This is going to be fun." Emmet told me. We walked in the class, and I sat in front of him. CJ sat in front of me, and Alice sat beside me. Edward sat behind Emmet. The teacher was a man, that was very muscular, and had spiky, black hair.

He did a double-take on me and Alice. He glanced at us, looked back, scrolled up and down our body, and then looked at our faces.

_BRINGGGG!_

"Time for class to begin. My name is Mr. Pop and I will be teach-" I cut him off.

"You know, if you add another o to Pop, it makes poop. Do you poop a lot? Does your poop smell? What color is your poop?" I asked.

"That is just a coincidence. What is your name little girl?" Ugh, this teacher wouldn't give me detention, no matter what I did. I was just going to notch things up a little bit more.

"My name is Purple Unpolluted Seas, and this is my boyfriend right here." I pointed at Emmet, just for fun. I jumped on Emmet's lap, and Emmet got the idea. It would mean nothing if we made out together, so what the heck?

Emmet and I started making-out, in front of the whole class.

I sent a message to Emmet's head.

_I sent a message to Emmet: LOL! I bet Edward is going to kill you._

_Emmet sent a message back: It's worth it. This will surely get us detentions. I can't believe I didn't think of that! Let's French, just so the teacher will believe us. It means nothing to me by the way, I love Rose, you know that right?_

_I replied: Stupid, I know that. We are just doing this to get in trouble. Ew, you think I like you?! NASTYY!_

Emmet's tongue grazed the bottom of my lip, and I opened my mouth. It was like kissing my mom on the cheek, no feelings at all. "EXCUSE ME! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THAT BEHAVIOR IN MY CLASS! 2 HOUR DETENTION." The teacher shouted. "BOTH OF YOU!"

"We already have 2 hour detention after school today." Emmet and I said at the same time.

"Okay, tomorrow." The teacher suggested.

"Whatever…" I said.

"Well, we are going to pick our main topics to write about in the newspaper. You choose, first." He pointed at CJ.

"I want to right about the most popular kids in school, like a biography. And I could interview them and stuff."

"Okay, you get that part. Now Purple, you choose." He pointed at me.

"OH! How about I interview people on favorite foods, movies, etc?" I asked.

"Good idea, you next Mr. Make-out-with-whenever-I-want." He pointed at Emmet."I wanna write about people in the school that did it. I could interview them, ask them how it was and stuff."

"Did what?" The teacher asked,

"Did it." Emmet replied.

"WHAT?!"

"SEX!"

"No. Bad idea, another one."

"I could write about what people are going to do for the weekend, or what they are going to do for upcoming holidays." Emmet suggested, Emmet would probably asked the most perverted people what they are going to do for the weekend.

"You." The teacher pointed at Alice.

"Upcoming fashion trends."

"Ok, you." He pointed at Edward.

"Favorite music, songs, bands, etc."

"Okay." The teacher asked the whole class, all 10 of us, what we were going to write about.

"Almost time to go, but before I say anything else, make sure that you come here tonight. We are having a sleepover today. So bring a sleeping bag, toothbrush, pajamas, toothpaste, iPod, or whatever you need to sleep. Make sure you come. Come at 6.00 PM, and make sure you don't eat dinner. Food will be supplied at school." The teacher said.

"We will be introducing ourselves, playing around outside, and just hanging out, then at whatever time, you will go to sleep. I will be sleeping at my house. You guys will sleep here alone, with all the class. Each classroom has students in it, but they must stay in the classroom at night."

_BRINGGG!_

All of us went outside. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Edward shouted at me.

"Well, just having fun. But I don't like or love Emmet. Ew, he is like, ew. Just doing it for a detention. See you at 4. Got to go to detention for 2 hours with that stupid fart."

Emmet and I walked to detention room, and we just sat there. For 2 hours, the teacher was sitting at his desk correcting papers.

The teacher didn't say a word, just smiled at us when we came in. Then we went home to a very angry Edward and Rose.

**AN: The detention part is not supposed to be interesting T__T With a teacher watching, they can't do anything. So yeah, the next chapter will be the sleepover. And maybe the next day, I guess. I don't know. The next chapter will **_**probably**_** be out soon. REVIEW or no updates. MEAN IT!**


	6. Sleepover in Journalism

**Vampire High**

**Chapter 6; Sleepover in Journalism**

**AN: Hello. Sorry for not updating for a while, I was really angry at my life. I'm angry right now too, but I'm trying to calm myself down. I forgot to mention this in my last chapter, these are the people that answered Chapter 4 questions:**

**4everbellaxedward**

**Forever17lover**

**Disclaimer: *Yawns* You know the deal. Like I own Twilight. I don't even own control of my mind.**

_**BPOV**_

Emmet strapped me in his Jeep and drove us home. I was scared, Edward was going to be mad.

"Emmet, I bet Edward is going to kill you. Edward is going to kill me too. I'm scared, protect me." I shuddered.

"Like Edward can hurt me. Look at _him,_ and look at _me._ I bet if you start making out with him, he will forgive you quickly." Emmet suggested.

"Well, if I look at both of you, I would think you would win. But by comparing how smart you guys are, Edward would defiantly win. Maybe because you think cats are half human and half dog." I laughed, one time Emmet saw a cat walking down the street.

Then he screamed, '_OHHH MMMM GGGGG!_ Look it's half human and a dog! It's even furry like a dog!'

We drove up to our mansion, and I saw a very angry Edward pacing outside the door.

Emmet and I sneaked up to the angry Edward.

"Helloooo….." I said and smiled innocently.

"Both of you in the house! NOW!" Edward roared.

Emmet and I shuffled in the house quickly, Edward could get pretty scary. One time, Emmet and me were playing around.

_Flashback_

_Emmet and I were playing who would get pushed down harder._

"_HA! EMMET! It looks like I'm winning!" Emmet was buried about 3 feet in the ground._

"_Not for long!" Emmet got out of the whole, and stood up. He stretched his arms toward me and,_

'_WHOOOM!' I was buried in the ground. I couldn't even see Emmet-even with my vampire vision._

_Then I saw dirt coming down. Emmet was burying me down there. After half an hour, I was completely buried._

_I didn't really feel like digging through all of the dirt. I was just going to sit here and wait for Emmet to dig me out. It would be faster that way._

_I heard some screaming, and in about 3 seconds, I felt some dirt being lifted. Good, Emmet is digging me out._

_In about 5 minutes, I saw a rope being lowered down. I pulled on it, and climbed my way up. Wow. I got up and immediately looked down at the hole._

_Must have been like 2 miles deep. I turned around and saw Edward. I embraced him and thanked him for rescuing me._

_I looked at Emmet, and Emmet was __extremely__ mad. "Emmet, what's up?" I questioned._

"_Well, that husband of yours ruined my car and ripped my bear."_

_End Flashback_

I wonder what Edward was going to do to me.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?!" Eddie shouted.

"Calm down, we were just having some fun…" Emmet carelessly blurted out.

"Fun, you made out with my _wife_. And you got her detention, while I could've been spending time with her."

"Jeez, relax Ed. Emmet and me don't even like each other. We just did that for fun. And I earned myself a detention. We want to have some fun. Why don't you ever let me live on the edge?!" I defended.

"Don't you Eddie me, and you guys get your punishments. Bella, no kisses for a month. Only hugs. Alice and Rose are going to give you seven of those extreme makeovers you hate. Emmet, Rose is taking you to Carlisle for consoling with her. And you are going to be forced to sit with Jasper and Alice at night time. While they are doing things, if you know what I mean."

"OHHH! Bella, since Edward is not going to give you any action, let's make a bet to see how many phone numbers you could get in a week. Let's tell Alice about it, so she could be sure to watch out to see if me or you make fake phone numbers." Emmet betted.

"Bella, let's go get packed. We have about 1 hour before we have to go." Alice said, randomly popping in the room. Then she grabbed my hand and dragged me into Edward/my room.

She pulled out a blue and midnight blue polka dotted suitcase that was medium sized. She looked in my closet, and took out the skimpiest pajamas ever.

The top was lacy, and a tank-top. The bottom were silk booty shorts. The whole set was light blue, and very tight, to emphasize all my curves. She put in a rolled up, light green sleeping bag that said - Bella Swan.

Alice ordered it for me, about a week ago. She put in my bag of make-up supplies, a green 1-inch strap tank-top, and black skinny jeans for the next day.

"TIMEE TOOO GOOO!" Rose shouted from the bottom of the stairs. I grabbed my suitcase, and sat down in Alice's Porsche. Rose sat down in the back seat, and the guys took Edward's Volvo.

"OMG! I am so excited for your makeover next weekend! We are going shopping for the clothes on Saturday." Alice giggled.

"Edward said that he won't kiss me for a month. LOL. I can handle that, one time I went 3 months without kissing him because Emmet made a bet with me." I laughed.

"Hey, Alice! I have an idea, we could make Edward suffer, like by making Bella wear really revealing stuff and a lot of lip gloss." We arrived at the school.

Alice and Rose linked arms with me and Alice and I walked towards our journalism class. Rose was sleeping over at her English Class.

We entered the room and sat down on the floor. All the desks were removed. No one was there yet, and the teacher walked up to me.

"If you ever need any help writing anything, I would be glad to help." The teacher failed to purr. Then I remembered Emmet's bet.

"Could I have your phone number then?" I purred.

The teacher was dazzled and wrote 10 digits on a piece of paper, and handed it to me. He tried to smile and 'lure' me in the trap, then Edward and Emmet walked in.

Edward took in the situation, and went over by my side, and pulled me close to him. It's so fun to mess with Edward.

"Um, excuse me, do I know you?!" I asked Edward.

"Bella, we live in the same house…I'm your boyfriend." Edward hinted at me, and I laughed mentally, because he didn't understand I was playing a trick on him.

"OHHHH! You must be that guy that always play that crappy music. Only classical. And you're not my boyfriend. Emmet is…" Emmet walked over and pushed Edward off, and put his arm around my waist.

I noticed everyone was in the classroom, and the teacher cleared his throat.

"Ahem, since we didn't have time to introduce ourselves today, I want you to introduce yourselves now. You first."

**AN: People in the class. Alice, Emmet, Edward, Roxy, CJ, Marco, Erika, Cristian, Shelia, Crystal.**

Crystal was up first. She was a kind looking person.

"Hi. My name is Crystal, but I go by Chrissy. I have many friends, and I am loyal to them all. I am a pretty nice person, but sometimes I do careless things. I am an only child, and my parents are divorced. I live with my mother, and my dad lives in Maryland."

Then the teacher pointed to Edward. "My name is Edward Cullen. My sister, Alice Cullen over there." He pointed to Alice. "The other people we live with is Emmet, Bella, Jasper, Rose, Jacob, and Nessie. Bella is my girlfriend."

"EXCUSE ME! My name is Emmet Swan. And Bella is my girlfriend. Eddie-boy is just jealous. And Alice is the freak of the family." Emmet said, without permission. Edward and Alice growled in the background.

"Hi my name is Bella. Edward is my boyfriend, and I only faked with Emmet because it's pretty fun to upset Edward."

Alice introduced herself. "HEYY!!! My name is Alice Cullen. I'm a pretty hyper person, and Bella and Rose are my shopping buddy. My boyfriend is Jasper."

Everyone finished introducing themselves, and the teacher announced he was leaving in that second. He said that when you were ready to change, to go in the locker room.

"Alice, Emmet-let's go!" I shouted.

Emmet and Alice came over and we took our clothes over to the locker room. Edward was stuck with his 'mob' of girls. I heard and smelt CJ following us.

We got to the locker room, and no one was there. I walked over to my locker, and I noticed CJ was 3 lockers away from me.

"Hey Bella…so, you know we don't have to sleep tonight." I chuckled, I could not sleep. CJ was just so coy.

"CJ, thanks, but no thanks. But if you give me your phone number, I could call you." He put a piece of paper in my hand, and I heard Edward coming in.

I was going to torture Edward. I shot CJ a flirtatious smile, and CJ scrolled up and down my body. Edward saw this, came over, and put his arm around my waist.

"Try not to stare." I whispered in Edward's ear.

I walked over to my locker, and I took off my shirt, revealing my blue, lacy bra. I heard CJ gasp. I looked over at Edward and CJ.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed.

"You just look so hot…" CJ said, practically speechless.

"Take your eyes off my girl." Edward growled at him. But it didn't stop CJ from ogling.

I slipped on my short, blue tank-top shirt. It hugged my curves, and I felt someone staring at me. I spun around to see CJ and Edward gazing at me.

Just ignore them. I took off my pants, showing my matching, blue panties. I heard CJ take a step closer, and Edward pushed him back.

"Remember, she is mine." Edward threatened.

"Excuse me, but I am not an object. I am a human being, and I am not owned. You won't even kiss me, so I am defiantly not your puppy." I said to Edward, joking.

I quickly slipped on my cotton booty shorts. I saw Alice was already dressed, waiting for me.

I walked away, arms linked with Alice, towards Emmet, who was getting changed.

"Emmet, we are going to stare at you until you finish changing. Don't worry, we won't tell the world about your deformed body." Alice and I laughed, and Emmet took off his shirt.

Then Emmet pretended to look embarrassed, and covered his nipples. Alice and I laughed.

"AHHH! Stop looking!" Emmet said in a girly voice, shrieking.

He already has his pants on. I looked at him, and finally noticed his pajamas had pictures of race cars on it. What a kid.

We walked over to the classroom, and everyone was there except CJ and Edward. Probably fighting, I thought.

Just then, CJ and Edward came in and they both raced to sit beside me. CJ put his arm around my shoulder and Edward growled.

Edward pushed his arm off my shoulder, replacing it with his arm. They did that for about 5 minutes until I was annoyed.

"I'm just going to go now…." I said slowly, creeping towards Emmet and Alice. Alice was leaning of Emmet's right side, so I sat on the left side of Emmet.

"Why does everyone go after me, instead of you Alice? You are prettier than me."

Alice laughed. "They did before, but Jasper's power scared them all away. Edward's power just makes him more furious with your admirers, and all he does is fight with them."

"I bet Rose is getting harassed by a whole mess of guys. Emmet is there to protect her, and have you seen Rose? She can make a guy faint just by smiling." Alice and I laughed hard, and Emmet just looked angry.

"I'm going to go to Rose's class. If you could excuse me…" Emmet announced, walking out of the classroom. We followed him to her English Class. Jasper, Jacob, and Nessie had this class with Rose too.

I saw Rose, and a _whole mess_ of guys surrounding her. Then I saw Nessie, and Jacob was glaring at every guy that came within a 3 feet distance. Jasper was sitting in the corner, obviously letting out a scared emotion to all the girls attempting to get near him.

Alice skipped to his side, Emmet was threatening and punching some of Rose's fans. Rose had her arms wrapped around Emmet. Jacob and Nessie were cuddled up, and I walked over to them.

"GUESS WHAT?!" I practically screamed at Jake and Nessie.

**Nessie** Bella _Jake_

"**Some guy kept hitting on you, and dad is now arguing and fighting with him."**

"How'd you know that?"

"**Well some guy was hitting on me, and Jake fought with him and shouted at him."**

"_Not my fault. He kept calling Nessie hot. She's mine, and they should know that. Humans are idiots."_

"So you're calling Nessie half an idiot. And before I changed, I was an idiot too? And before you changed, you were an idiot too? Well, I can see that you were an idiot, but not me or Nessie."

"**JAKEE! I don't think humans are stupid, I think werewolves are. Remember the time when you opened-"**

"_Nessie, you promised you wouldn't say that…"_

"**No, I promised that I wouldn't say about that time, you were so tired, you thought Paul was me, and you started kissing him. Then Paul got freaked out, and you held Paul too tightly. Then Sam had to come and order you off."**

"Wow Jake, I never knew you were bi. So what happened Nessie?"

"**Well, we were going grocery shopping, and they had those spinning doors. Once Jake and I walked in, I looked at some of the cakes. The next thing I knew, Jake had pushed the door back, and it hit his nose, breaking the glass of the door."**

"I didn't know you could get any dumber Jake."

NORMAL WRITING.

Then Edward walked through the door. He saw me, and gracefully walked over. Jake and Nessie nestled closer, and I heard Jake mumble, "I'm going to sleep Ness."

Then Nessie and Jake leaned in for a good-night kiss. Edward ran over to them, pulled their heads apart and Jake gave him the 'glare.'

"What the hell?!" Jake shouted.

"No PDA. Especially not in front of me. My daughter." Edward said.

"Eddie, why not? They are old enough, and we do that all the time." I told Edward calmly.

"Gah. Remember your punishment? No kisses for a month…" Edward reminded me.

"Well I know that, but like before. We were way worse than that. Remember the time at the waterfall?"

I leaned over to Nessie, "Don't worry, we're going to leave soon. Do whatever you want with Jake. Have fun! G'night." I whispered.

I felt something touch my butt. I turned around to see a very angry Edward, and a smirking CJ. "Whatever. I'm going to go get Alice." I stood on my toes to give Edward a peck.

But Edward just gave me a hug, leaving me with my jaw open. "Need any action, call me." CJ whispered in my ear.

"Ughh…" I walked over to Jasper and Alice, hugging. "Jasper, you think you could send a lot of lust towards Edward?"

"Sure, but it may hit more than one person."

"I'll take the risk, let's go Alice. Bye Jasper." I waved at him, before walking out the door.

"Wait, we forget Emmet." Alice reminded me.

"Can't we just leave him here??" I whined. Emmet was sure to pull pranks on me tonight.

Alice sighed, "Come on Bella." She dragged me towards the classroom, and we saw Emmet and Rose making out in the corner.

I pulled Emmet away. "Finished? We need to go back to class."

"Well, I wasn't really finished. But we can finish this at home, Rose." He winked at Rose, while Alice and I shuddered, getting mental images.

We all walked towards the classroom, arms linked. We all took out our sleeping bags, and I saw that everyone was already asleep. Except Edward and CJ, of course.

I crawled in my sleeping bag, and I wished someone's arms were around me. Edward's arms.

I sighed. Edward moved his sleeping bag next to mine, and I looked at him longingly. He must have sensed that, and looked at me with sadness.

"Bella, you are making this so hard for me. But I can't let you off, a month is a month. This will teach you not to fool around."

"You know I will not stop right, so give up now." I suggested.

"Yeah, right."

"Fine, be that way." **AN: LOL. Me & my frands always sayy that.**

I scooted closer to Alice and Emmet, and I just sat there for a couple hours. Then I was beginning to become bored. "Emmet, I'm bored." I whispered in Emmet's ear.

"Excuse me, but I was sleeping." Emmet playfully glared at me.

"Ha ha. Emmet, I am bored though. Let's go bother Alice."

"ALICEEE! Wake up honey!!" Emmet whispered in her ear.

"Idiot, I am awake, I was looking in the future to see upcoming sales. Duh!" Alice said bouncing in excitement.

"Do you love the floor Alice? Because I think the floor loves you." Stupid Emmet.

"What do you mean?" Alice said, the first time looking confused.

"Well, you are always loving it. That's why you are always bouncing." Emmet said, acting like a therapist.

"Whatever Emmet. Bella, it's about 3 o'clock. About 3 hours before the first person wakes. Let's play I never with Edward. Instead of drinking alcohol, we have to drink water." She tossed us each a bottle of water. Then she tossed one to Edward on the head. He glared at her, got up, and sat down next to me.

"Let's take turns. Me, Emmet, Bella, and then Edward. So on."

_**Alice**_ **Emmet** _Bella_ Edward

AN: Everything in regular writing is details.

"_**I never undressed someone with my eyes."**_ Emmet and Edward took a sip.

"**I never made out with a relative."** Emmet and I took a sip. Ew, the water tasted horrible. Like something that was rotten. Ugh. I hate Emmet.

"_I never stared at someone for over 5 minutes, thinking about what clothes you wish they would wear."_ Emmet, Edward, and Alice took a sip.

"**NO FAIR! It's because Rosalie is so hot. I can't not stare at her."**

"I never purposely tried to seduce someone." Emmet, Alice, and I took a sip.

NORMAL WRITING.

This went on for 3 hours, and Emmet ended up drinking a sip for every 'I never.' He drank 6 ½ water bottles. Alice drank ½ of a water bottle. I drank 1 ½ and Edward drank 3 ¼.

"Wake up class. Go get dressed in the locker room, and come back here." The teacher said, waking us all up.

I went to the locker room quickly, slipped on my clothes, and was one of the first people in the class.

**AN: Longest chapter EVA. Thank me, you know you want too (: Read & Review. That makes me update faster. Literally. I will probably be updating more because I am almost finished with my other story. Any ideas for the next chapter? Please suggest.**

**And no reviews make me very sad. And sadness makes me either post-pone, delete, or update less towards a story.**

I hate the way he looks at me. The way he smiles towards me. I hate the way he says 'I love you,' to every girl he meets. He says that you'll be the one, but in an hour, you see him with another girl. He broke your heart, but you're begging him to take you back. What is wrong with you?

333,

SaBByY !


	7. BELLA

**Vampire High**

**Chapter 7; BELLA.**

**AN: I officially love you guys. 97 reviews in 6 chapters. Sorry about not updating for a while. I had a whole mess of tests. But no fear, the Christmas break is almost here. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, how do I know that? Because I bought Twilight from the store, and it said 'Copyrighted by Stephenie Meyer.'**

**BPOV**

Argh. I hate school. It's been 2 weeks, 3 days, 13 hours, 24 minutes, and 4 seconds since Edward's kissed me.

All of the 'sleepovers' went the same way the Journalism Class Sleepover went. Some guy would hit on me, Edward would argue with them, and I would walk off to another class.

Luckily, all my teachers have stopped hitting on me, because Edward made the message real clear. When he saw a teacher, and it wasn't a school day, he would put his arm around me and start whispering some random stuff to me.

And remember all the teacher that was fired, and the teacher that had an emergency the first day? Well, they never show up and are never replaced. So for those two periods, it's just free time.

"Let's go eat, I'm starved." Emmet shouted, scaring one girl in front of him, making her scream.

I snickered, and made my way toward Emmet. "Em, I can't believe that pushing contest we had made you get brain damage. Or whatever you have in your brain. That is why we have all of that human crap in our fridge."

"It's not my fault I found a love towards cheese and peanut butter…" Emmet said dreamily.

"Yeah, and you also like milk, meat, chips, fruit, vegetable-" I listed.

"Okay, we get the point. Where's Edward, Alice, Jasper, Jacob, Rose, and Nessie?" Emmet asked, looking around for them.

"Well, they said they were going to go shopping, and Alice literally dragged Edward, and the girls convinced Jasper and Jacob to come. Rose volunteered to go." I stated.

"Ah, whatevs. Let's go get our food." Emmet said, and we walked to the front of the line.

Emmet and I earned this card, that we can skip to the front of the line-all because we got straight A's on our report card. I was surprised Emmet even got an A.

I picked up a tray and just took random items, not caring what I took, knowing I can't eat all of this rotten smelling stuff.

I saw Emmet take nachos, a taco, burrito, salad, apple, peanut butter cake, and a super sized bottle of Iced Punch Gatorade. **AN: Try that kind of Gatorade, it's so yummy. I drink one every day at school.**

"Excuse me sir, you have to pay extra for that, do you still want to take all that food?" The lunch lady asked, looking nastily at Emmet.

"Yeah, here's a ten dollar bill. Wow! So much money-especially when my dad is a doctor." Emmet said, handing the lady the ten dollar bill.

I handed the lady my $2.50 and walked over to where Emmet was waiting for me. We both went outside, and sat on the dry grass.

Emmet started stuffing down his food, and I started to wonder.

So this is how much food Emmet would eat if he is a vampire. I wonder how much food Emmet ate when he was a human. And how could his parents afford the amounts of food. I wonder how much Emmet ways.

"Can I have that?" Emmet begged, breaking me out of my train of thought. He pointed at the huge cheeseburger and curly fries on my tray.

"Sure, take the whole thing Emmet, you can even take the apple and soda." Emmet did as he was told. He took my tray greedily, and started munching on the food.

"Emmet, why won't Edward kiss me?" I mean, boys should know, right? Emmet was sorta a boy, so he should sorta know…

"Well, I think it's because he is mentally challenged. Rose kisses me and so much more. You should take him to see a doctor." Emmet joked, with his mouth full.

"Close your mouth retard." I rolled my eyes and that was the conversation for the day.

**-X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X-**

**[The same day as above-9.00 PM]**

It was 9 o'clock. Everyone was still out shopping with Alice, except Emmet of course. We were the only ones who didn't ditch school today.

I heard the door open, and I rushed over at vampire speed. I missed Edward.

"Hey Alice, how was you're shopping trip?" I asked Alice, trying to be polite.

"EEPPP! It was so totally awesome!" Alice screeched.

"OMG! Did something die in here?!" Emmet ran in, frantically looking around everywhere.

"No, it was Alice…." I said, implying he was dumb.

"Oh, and by the way, where is my sexy Rose petal?" Emmet asked seconds before Rosie jumped in his arms.

They began making out- on the floor, in the living room. The couple rolled over to the stairs, and Emmet picked Rose up-not breaking the kiss- and I assume they went to their bedroom.

"ALSO BELLA! Guess what?! I bought you all these clothes. We will be up all night, trying them on. And remember the job I got?"

How could I not forget the job Alice had?! She had her own clothing line, and it wasn't really popular, because no one really saw it. Alice only started it to waste time.

"WELL! Some business people saw it, and bought every single item, and hired me to work in their company to make clothes! I made millions." Alice shouted of excitement.

"Great Alice, where are all the bags though? And where is Jacob, Nessie, Jasper, and Edward?"

"Well, in the beginning we all went in the Porsche, leaving you and Emmet with the Volvo, and then after we went shopping, the backseat got filled. So Rose and me took the Porsche.

Also, all the clothes I bought couldn't fit in the car, so we had to rent some truck, and the rest of them went in the truck." Alice quickly said, excited she bought so many clothes.

I sighed. "Alice, who is driving the truck?"

"Oh we rented it from this old guy. He is driving the truck. You should see him! He smells like a dog peed on him, and he looked like a hobo. He kept hitting on all of them. It was pretty funny…"

I tried to look angry, but ended up laughing loudly, and if I was human, tears would be streaming down my face.

Then a truck pulled up, and a hobo-look-a-like man stepped out, and all of them started unloading the truck.

Jasper and Nessie unloaded the Porsche, while Edward, Jacob, and the Hobo truck driver unloaded the truck. By the time they were finished, the whole living room as practically covered in shopping bags-no kidding.

"Give me half an hour to organize who's clothes is who's and I will need all of you to try on your clothes. Or else…" Alice threatened.

I smiled at Edward, really wanting a kiss. I was going to make him want to kiss me. Trust me it's going to work.

I walked over to the bedroom, waiting for Edward, sitting on the bed. When he walked in, I smiled seductively.

"Hi Edward…." I purred, pulling him on the bed, and sitting on his lap, facing him.

"Bella no kisses…" Edward said like he was dazzled by me. He seemed really indecisive though, I was going to take advantage of that.

"Are you sure you want that?" I whispered in his ear, and I felt him shiver.

_I sent a message to his brain._

_I was sitting on his lap, like I am now, passionately kissing him. Then Edward pulled me closer, and took off my shirt, leaving me in my light blue, lacy bra. _

_From that, we started to get more unclothed, until Edward was in his boxers, and I was in my undergarments._

The next thing I knew, Edward ran away. Ha, he couldn't withstand my awesome powers.

Then I heard the shower being turned on, and ice being dumped in it.

Don't worry, Edward will kiss me.

I promise, I, Isabella Marie Swan, will kiss Edward Anthony Cullen.

He just won't know I'm trying.

**AN: Sorta short chapter. Sorry, I wanted to update quick. **

**Don't want to review? Well, the next chapter will take a while to get up then. Review-I'm dead serious.**

I hate the way he looks at way he smiles towards me.I hate the way he says 'I love you,' to every girl he says that you'll be the one,but in an hour, you see him with another broke your heart, but you're begging him to take you back. What is wrong with you? 333, OMGiZZLeS! THEe FaMoUS SaBBYy WRoTe HeRe !


	8. Lures

**Vampire High**

**Chapter 8; Lures**

**AN:Thanks for all the review. I am updating sooner (: MERRY CHRISTMAS !**

**BPOV**

"BELLLAAAAA!" Alice called. Knowing her, I wouldn't want her to wait.

I ran to the room, and she was shouting everyone's names. About 3 seconds later, everyone appeared. Rose just looked a little messy… "So, Alice what did ya get us?" Emmet asked.

"Bella's going to model first." Alice grinned wickedly.

I went in the bathroom, and Alice took 6 bags. "Wow, Alice. You cut down a lot…" I said, wondering if she was going to bring more.

"Nah, I didn't-I bought you 34 bags. But these bags are going to help Edward want you. Just give him you 'innocent' look." She dressed me in some really revealing lingerie. It was blue-Edward's favorite color on me.

I stepped outside the bathroom, and I heard Edward gasp. I looked up, and gave him my innocent eyes.

He looked really hungry and he just looked like he want to pounce. He walked over to me, and pushed me back in the bathroom.

"Bella, you promise me to wear this at nighttime, in bed with me?" Edward asked, hoping I'd say yes.

"Of course, if you want me to." I smiled, trying to seduce him. One of my straps started to fall down, and he couldn't resist anymore.

He kissed me with more passion and needing with any kiss. We were making-out for about 14 minutes, until someone started banging on the door.

We ignored it, until someone came in.

"What is going on in here?!" He shouted, angry. I thought I told you guys, to stop, only at nighttime remember?! "I know I don't usually act like this, but the school has been calling, saying our family has been to sexual. How do you think I feel about that?!"

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. I just-just- couldn't stand Edward not kissing me, and this was the only way." Carlisle must really be in a bad mood today.

"It's fine, I guess I just overreacted. I mean I don't mind you guys doing _it, _I just had a bad at work today, that's all. I'm really sorry, Bella, Edward." Carlisle apologized.

"No you don't have to apologize Carlisle, you were kind enough to let me live in your home, and take care of me when I'm pregnant, I really shouldn't be doing this. I am truly sorry Carlisle, and I promise to try not to act all sexual in school." I apoligized to Carlisle. Carlisle nodded thoughtfully, and walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry Edward, you shouldn't be forced to kiss me, and I shouldn't have lured you..." I told Edward.

"It's okay Bella. I liked it, I was trying to hold back, so you could give me moreeeee...." Edward admitted. I just chuckled at him, and he gave me a sweet peck on the lips.

**-X**x**X**x**X-**

"Bella! Is it safe in there, 'cause it's time for the carnival!" Rose shouted through my door. Edward and I stopped our fun about 10 minutes ago, so it was safe. We were just touching each other now. I was so excited a carnival was in town, I haven't been to a carnival in years. I was so excited.

"Yes, Rose. Promise it's safe in here..." I stated. Rose gracefully glided in, and took a seat next to me on the bed.

"You know, it's time for Bella Barbie Time...But OMG! I'm so excited, never in my life have I ever been at a carnival!" Rose said speedily. Alice popped in, and started talking so fast, I couldn't even understand.

Then she grabbed my hand, saying It was Bella Barbie Time. She did my hair in loose curls, and put on some thin eyeliner, and mascra. On my lips, there was pink lemonade lipgloss, and I had some blush on my cheeks.

"OMG! Let's go to the Ferris Wheel first? K? And we could buy food for Jake, and get some things at the souviner shop. Agreed?" Alice said, excitement filling her eyes.

"Of course Alice." Rose and I said at the same time

All of us arrived at the carnival, and I saw Edward waiting for me by his Volvo. He put his arm around me, and we bought our tickets. "This is going to be so fun, wanna go through the Tunnel of Love, later?" Edward asked, tickling my sides.

"Oka-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence, seeing a person I hated.

"What's wrong lo-" Edward must have saw her too, because he was absolutely speechless.

"Oh, hi Edward, Bella." She sneered my name, and her voice made me sick. Gosh, why did I have to curse this day?!

**AN: Short chapter, I know, but how about if I give you short chapters, but more updates. It would be the same. **

**Review-I'm dead serious.**


	9. OH NO

**Vampire High**

**Chapter 9; OH NO.**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. I wish I had more though :'(. Seriously, review. This chapter is dedicated to reader13lovesbooks for guessing right. (:**

_**Disclaimer: OMG. I own a mental dog (: but seriously, do I look 40 something ?!**_

**BPOV**

"What are you doing here?!" I sneered at her, she was such a trouble-maker. Gosh, did I hate her.

"Thanks to make me feel welcome, Bella." She replied smirking. I just wanted to pounce on her now, and rip off her arms.

"Because you aren't welcome Tanya." Edward said, remembering the last time she visited, right before our wedding.

_Flashbackk ._

"_I'm so excited Alice, just one day until the wedding! And probably a couple weeks until I change into one of you!" I jumped up and down._

_Alice laughed and started doing the happy dance with me. "I'm so happy to see that you are excited Bella. I never really seen you so happy."_

"_I don't think anything could ruin my happiness." Tanya was visiting us, she has been here for a couple of weeks. She was one of the nicest people, and Edward has been crossing some boundaries lately, so I was ecstatic_

_We were walking towards my room, and I opened my door._

_I gasped in surprise. How could he?! _

_Edward and Tanya were sprawled on the bed, making-out. Edward didn't even have his shirt on. Tanya was only in her bra and underwear._

_They didn't even notice me. Tears started dripping down my face. "EDWARD, WHAT THE HELL?!" Alice shouted, I knew that she felt my pain. We were like an empathy. Like Jasper felt emotions. _

_Edward looked up, "Huh?!" He looked around, took in his surroundings and looked shocked. "What happened?!" He angrily asked._

"_Well, I was in here and Edward started getting all over me, and then this happened. But, you know, how could I resist? And he has always wanted me. We are a perfect match. _

_We are both vampires, and we are both H-O-T." She replied, smirking at me, mouthing 'hot.'_

"_You know what, it's over." I painfully broke the news to him, and tears kept streaming down my face._

_I started to walk away when I felt a hand on my shoulder, stopping me from leaving. I knew it was Edward's, and shook it off._

_-XxXx-_

_RING, RING._

_My phone has been ringing for the last half hour. Edward kept calling me, but I didn't make a move to answer. _

_Then I heard the window being opened. I turned around slowly, and saw Edward. I rolled my eyes at him, and shot him a glare that said what-are-you-doing-here._

"_I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean to ki-" I cut him off._

"_You know what, don't say 'I didn't mean to kiss Tanya' because how could you NOT MEAN to kiss her?!" I shouted at him._

"_Let me explain please, Bella." _

"_You have one minute-starting NOW." I looked at my watch._

"_Well, she gave me some blood, and I drank it, and it tasted strange. I ignored it, and she started coming on me. I tried pushing her off, and then I guess whatever she put in took effect. _

_I thought Tanya was actually you, and so that is what happened. I am so sorry Bella, you never would think I would ever treat you like that, would you?"_

_I thought about how he always loved me. And he would never treat me like that. I must have overreacted._

"_I'm sorry Edward, I just judged the situation wrong. I didn't mean to overreact." He shook his head sadly._

"_Bella, you did not overreact. You under reacted. And the situation we were in, was pretty bad, and I'm really sorry." He apologized again._

"_It-t's okay…" I replied back to him, accepting his apology._

_END FLASHBACKK ._

"Don't worry Bella, I'm not here to steal you're 'Edward.' Even though I could easily steal him away." Tanya said, strutting out her chest.

"Ew, no one wants to see your implants." I growled at her.

"Oh, you're just jealous you don't have boobs like me." She snapped back.

"Yeah, I'm so jealous that I don't have a flat chest and put tissues in a bra." I said, pointing at some tissue paper coming out of her chest.

She looked embarrassed, and stuffed the tissue back in her bra. Edward chuckled, and Tanya tried to smile really sexily, but it looked like she was a mental retard.

-XxXx-

**EPOV**

Tanya was going to stay at her house, and said she changed. Sure she did, that's why she was shaking her butt in front of me.

We went home from the carnival already, and Tanya and Bella were really getting on each other nerves.

Tanya was seriously getting on my nerves. She kept saying that Bella had tiny boobs and no curves or a butt.

Psh, I've seen more of her than that, and Bella had huge tits, many curves, and a nice butt.

"YOU HAVE UGLY HAIR!" I heard Tanya shout from the downstairs.

"YOU HAVE A PLASTIC BODY!" Bella shouted back.

"YOU HAVE HAIRY ARMS!" Tanya screeched.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! I DON'T EVEN HAVE HAIR ON MY ARMS!" Bella shouted back. It was true-she didn't have arm hair.

"Oh." Tanya said-disappointed.

Bella laughed at Tanya-as I heard from down the stairs.

Then I heard Tanya stomp up the stairs and she went straight to me.

"What do you want?" I snarled at her.

"You." She smirked at me, and jumped on me. I pushed her off of me, disgusted at her actions.

"Why should I love you?"

"Because I could hurt Bella if you don't. Run away with me or else. Bella will never see the light again." She can't hurt Bella.

"Yeah, and who else?"

"Well me, and the rest of the Denali Group. And the Volturi owes us a favor. So do the math. And don't go thinking you can stop this. You can't fight her, we got a new member in our group, and she controls your actions.

So do you want me to kill Bella or do you want to love me?"

I looked at her, how could she be so evil? I had to chose to run away from Bella, just to protect her. But it would kill Bella… I have to choose to run away.

"Gosh. Give me a paper and let me write a good-bye note at least. You know I will never love anyone else than Bella right?" I growled.

She handed me a paper, and I wrote about 3 letters. Tanya ended up forcing me to write what she told me too. This is what I ended up with:

_Dear Bella,_

_I am running away with the beautiful Tanya. I only love her and her only. Don't come after me, because I don't love you anymore._

_I never have loved you. I just did it to make Tanya jealous, and now Tanya loves me. And no one will ever love you. You are hideous, and have a horrible attitude._

_Go die._

_Hate you,_

_Edward C._

I looked at the letter with pain, the letter was crushing, and no doubt Bella would be hurt.

I left the letter on the table, and Tanya and I ran out of the window.

-XxXxX-

**AN: Review. You will get a chapter sooner. OMG! Random story. Well have you seen the trailer for Marley & me? I wanna see that movie so bad (: Marley is seriously like the twin of my dog. My dog, Summer even looks like Marley. And the attitude Marley has is the same as my dog.**

**So review, kk? And you will get a chapter sooner.**

I hate the way he looks at way he smiles towards me.I hate the way he says 'I love you,' to every girl he says that you'll be the one,but in an hour, you see him with another broke your heart, but you're begging him to take you back. What is wrong with you? 333, OMGiZZLeS! THEe FaMoUS SaBBYy WRoTe HeRe !


	10. I hate You

**Vampire High**

**Chapter 10; I hate you.**

**AN: Seriously, you are lucky I'm updating. The number of reviews I got were barely anything. And don't worry, this story is going to be happy (:**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, sureee I own Twilight. Yep, and I am married to the wall.**

**BPOV**

It has been 9 months since Edward left me for Tanya. I am blank. I don't feel anything, it is 10 times worse than when he left me after Jasper snapped at me.

Everyone has been watching me, making sure I don't kill myself. They actually have a reason to watch. I tried to kill myself as soon as I saw that letter.

It broke my heart. Emmet insisted we try to find Edward, but I kept telling him that Edward left for a reason.

"So, babe, you wanna go out tonight?" CJ asked me, his arm was around my shoulder. I have been dating CJ lately, I don't even know why.

CJ was just a distraction. We don't kiss or anything. I don't allow him to kiss me. It feels so wrong.

"You know what CJ? I know we have been dating for a month, just I don't really feel any spark. I'm breaking up with you."

"Okay. Don't worry, you were getting old anyway." CJ walked away, and started making-out with another girl.

I have never felt so alone. Jasper must have sensed my pain, because I felt happiness try to spread through me. I just couldn't get happy.

I walked over to the spot where my family was sitting. "Broke up with CJ." I dully stated, not caring about my life anymore.

"Bella, I hate seeing you like this. You need to get out some more. Maybe Edward wasn't the one." Alice tried to reassure me. "Or maybe Tanya forced him to leave."

"You know what? I don't really care anymore. He left, and there is nothing I can do about it." I said.

There was nothing I could do about my life.

**EPOV**

Gosh, Tanya was killing me. She was always kissing me, and when I didn't respond, she threatened Bella again.

"Hey baby." Tanya tried to purr at me. I just stared at her blankly, and tried not to grimace at her voice tone.

She started kissing me, and I automatically responded, because she forced me.

I just imagined her as Bella, oh how I missed Bella. I knew I hurt her, and I don't deserve her. But I left for her own good. -XxXxX-

I just got finished through hunting. I ran back to the house. We lived in Europe, and never visited anyone. We never visited the Denali's or Volturi or the Cullens.

I quietly walked to the door, and I heard Tanya talking on the phone. Obviously, she didn't notice either.

**IRINA **TANYA

**So, how's it going with Edward?**

So awesome. He even fell for that stupid lie that I give everyone to get what I want.

**I'm guessing he hasn't found out that we don't have anyone new in the clan, right?**

Well, duh, Irina. He is so gullible, he even believed the Volturi owed us a favor. Edward has the look, but defiantly not the brains.

**OMG. You think I could get Jasper that way? **

Nah, if you come, they will force you to tell them where I am.

**Have you done it with Edward yet?**

Of course, we make-out all of the time, and he even responds, I think he really likes me.

**So when are you going to tell him that you lied?**

As soon as I know he isn't going to leave me for that Bella girl.

NORMAL WRITING NOWW .

I ran away.

I just ran and ran.

To go beg Bella to take me back.

**AN: I know you hate me, but review. Or I won't update. Seriously, I am so angry with you guys for not reviewing a lot. If I don't get more than 20 reviews, I will personally post-pone this story. And they all have to be kind words.**

I hate the way he looks at way he smiles towards me.I hate the way he says 'I love you,' to every girl he says that you'll be the one,but in an hour, you see him with another broke your heart, but you're begging him to take you back. What is wrong with you? 333, OMGiZZLeS! THEe FaMoUS SaBBYy WRoTe HeRe !


	11. When You're Gone

**Vampire High**

**Chapter 11; When You're Gone**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I lost my $1,500 contacts, and I am writing this while my mom is at the outlet. So I can be caught anytime now. Well, Merry Late Christmas.**

**Disclaimer: The hell I own Twilight. **

**EPOV**

_Will she take me back? Will she forgive me? Will she love me again? Will she be there? Will she understand my reasons? Will she-_

These thoughts have been racing through my mind while I ran to my house. I can't believe I let Tanya fool me. I read her mind many times, but I guess she just never thought of the trick she played on me.

I can't believe myself, I left Bella, thinking she would be hurt, and in the end, she was never to be hurt. Gosh, I am such an idiot. An idiot that left Bella.

_AGAIN._

I realized I was near the house. I looked through the window and Alice was staring at me. She knew all this time-she was physic after all.

My eyes darted around the room for the love of my life. There she was on the couch, laughing, with Seth's arm around her shoulder.

She moved on. I left, and she moved on. Those words repeated in my mind.

_She moved on._

_She moved on._

_She moved on._

NO! She can't move on. I was her's-now and always. I let a growl erupt from my chest, and the next thing I knew, there was sparkling brown eyes staring at me.

**BPOV**

I was so happy Seth was visiting today. He announced that Sue and Charlie are getting married. I was so happy.

I was trying not to think of Edward. DARN! I just thought of Edward. DARN! I thought of him again. Argh.

Seth was so excited we were going to be siblings. The least to say I was excited. I was ecstatic, like a hobo being given a million dollars.

"I heard the wedding is going to be in March." Seth announced, placing his arm around my shoulder.

"OH YEAH! Finally, my dad can land a lady that can cook." I joked around, and Jake and Nessie chuckled.

"Hey, where's Leah? I thought I saw her come in. Didn't she come in with her boyfriend or something?" Yep, Leah got a boyfriend. He is a new time werewolf, and his name was Pablo or something.

"I think they are making out in the bathroom or something." Seth chimed next thing I heard was a thud and kissing noises.

All of us starting cracking up, and I noticed Alice wasn't paying attention, I didn't really care because Alice was being a bit distance from us lately.

Maybe it's because of him.

The next thing I knew, I heard a growl, a really familiar growl. Is it him?!

I turned my head, so quick that if I was still a human, my neck would have snapped.

I found myself staring into never-ending, beautiful, green eyes.

It was him.

**APOV**

My heart was feeling so confused. It was exactly 3 hours before Edward would show up. I wanted to tell Bella about my vision, but on the other hand, maybe I should wait until she sees him in person.

I have been spending extra time with Bella, I was really worried about her. She didn't care about anything anymore. She was so careless. We were going to get him when he comes.

I got a vision a couple days ago. I was probably acting weird around Bella, but wouldn't anyone if they knew that there sister's husband is coming back, and she was going to deny him.

_Vision: _

_Edward was coming back. He was going to stand out the window, and is going to grow completely jealous._

_Seth and Leah came over to announce Charlie and Sue's wedding. There was a joke made, and everyone started cracking up._

_Edward thought that Seth is dating Bella, and is going to growl. Then Bella is going to see him. _

_They will have a talk in the bedroom. In the end, Bella says that she has a broken heart, and it will take time to heal, and she doesn't believe that Edward will stay for good._

_In result, they are going to start completely over. First date, to going study, and then getting more serious, and then getting married._

_Bella knows it hurts Edward that they need to start over, but that is the only way it will work out._

_Edward is going to beat himself up by leaving, and making everything all messed up._

At least, that's what I saw. I'm not really sure if it is all true. It wasn't exactly crystal clear. So I wouldn't be surprised if something else happened.

But I knew for sure that Edward would come.

-XxXxX-

I was totally freaking out now. Edward was going to come in 5-4-3-2-1.

Staring at the window, I saw Edward's shocked eyes. He gave me a look that said Don't-say-anything.

**EMPOV**

I walked in from the kitchen, with a peanut-butter jar in my hand. I took in the room.

Bella was staring at the window with her mouth hanging open, with a very hurt expression. Jake and Nessie were staring wide-eyed at the window. Seth was staring at the window, confused. And Alice was looking very disappointed at the window.

I walked over to the window, and looked in it.

I saw Edward's reflection. I promised myself that whoever hurt Bella, even if they are like a brother to you, has to get punished. I signaled him to come in.

He came in the house, and his eyes went immediately to Bella. Not now, he needs a lecture.

Jasper is going to be in this with me.

"JASSSS!" I called Jasper.

**JPOV**

"JASSSS!" I heard Emmet call to me.

I walked into the living room, and what I saw surprised me.

Bella looked like she was going to cry, Jacob and Nessie were shocked, and Seth was confused, Alice was disappointed, and Emmet was angry.

They were all looking toward the door.

And there he was, the guy that broke my sister-like friend, Bella. All of us have become more protective to Bella, because she was hurt way to many times. We were like her older brother, and Alice and Rose were like her sister.

Oh, Edward was going to get it. This will teach him not to leave. No matter what excuse he gave, it is unforgivable for him to leave.

We led him to the bedroom.

**AN: Anyone want to guess what Jasper and Emmet are going to say to Edward. Review or no chapters. Trust me, I'm not scared to delete a story.**

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're goneThe face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

_When You're Gone- Avril Lavigne _


	12. Breathe

**Vampire High**

**Chapter 12; Breathe**

**AN; Sorry for long update. I broke my "G" button so if there is too many G's or too little G's just ignore it (:**

**Disclaimer; My therapist said I didn't own Twilight and I was mentally crazy.**

**Breathe-Taylor Swift Ft. Colbie Caillat**

**EMPOV (Emmet Point Of View)**

We were going to give Edward a piece of my mind. You should have seen Bella when he left. She was blank, lifeless, like a walking zombie. I couldn't stand to see her like that. How could I not hear him leave?

He better have a good reason. I wasn't going to kill him or anything, but I was going to shake him up a bit.

"Sit down Edward, sit down." I pointed to the couch. He quickly took a seat, and looked at us to see what we were going to do to him.

"You better have a good explanation-you were gone for 9 months. No call, no e-mails, no anything. Do you know how depressed Bella was? She didn't listen to music, watch TV, smile, go to your room, or anything. She was like a dead person. She just sat down and stared at the wall." I roared towards him.

He had a look of pain through his eye, and I think if he could cry he would. He looked like he was pulled in a prank or something. What was up with that?

"Seriously, Edward. You should have felt the pain I felt from Bella. We had to watch her every moment, because she tried to commit suicide. Not the easiest thing to do, but not impossible. She even lit up a fire and tried to cut herself apart." Jasper shouted at him.

Edward looked so blank, like he wanted to kill himself. I knew he was going to explain, but he wanted to listen to us first. He was torturing himself to make up for everything.

"Okay, let me explain." Edward blankly announced.

"Better be a good one too." I chimed in.

"The letter I wrote to Bella meant nothing. Tanya forced me to. She said that she would hurt Bella and-"

I cut Edward off. "WHY DID YOU LET TANYA FORCE YOU?!" Jasper shouted at him, I have never seen Jasper so angry. But on the other hand, he really was protective of Bella, like a big brother, and feeling her every feeling didn't help/

"She told me that the Volturi owed her a favor, and she was implying she could ask for them to kill Bella. Also-"

"What do you mean?! We could have stopped the Volturi! Just like the time they wanted to kill Nessie! What the hell is wrong with you?!" I bellowed towards him.

"She also said, that she had a new member of her coven that had the ability to change people's mind. Then I found out she was lying a couple hours ago .She was talking on the phone to Irina.

I felt so stupid, and I ran away to Bella. I never stopped loving her. But I started hating Tanya more than before- if that is possible. I couldn't believe I feel for it. I felt so idiotic, I felt like I could have killed myself."

Wow. I would have left Rose for that. And Rose and I were literally inseparably. But that didn't excuse Edward from not calling or anything.

"That is a pretty good excuse. But I still think that you could have called or e-mailed. I apologize Edward. I didn't mean to be so rough on you.

It's just that I have been extra protective of Bella. I guess Alice is rubbing off on me. Bella has been so depressed. I was so scared for her." Jasper calmly said.

**JPOV (Jasper Point Of View)**

I felt so bad for Edward. After his explanation, I think we were to hard on him. He left because he wanted to protect Bella. His reason wasn't stupid or anything like the last time he left.

He left the other time because of me. Because of me. I know what it feels like when you just want to protect someone you love dearly. I loved Bella- but more as a really close sister.

I hand signaled Emmet to leave, I wanted to talk to Edward alone.

"Edward, I want to tell you something." I smiled warmly at him.

"Okay." He dully answered.

"Edward, I really think you did the right thing. I would have done the same thing. I think we misjudged you. It was just the way Bella acted while you were gone… I thought we were going to have to get her a therapist or some depression medicine."

"I will never forgive myself for leaving her." Edward muttered.

I pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry, everything is going to be okay." I assured him. "Bella truly loves you and she would forgive you for anything. I heard about Alice's vision, but I don't think it's true."

"What vision?" His voice had curiosity in it.

"Never mind, I will tell you later about it."

**BPOV (Bella Point Of View)**

I heard the whole conversation between Edward, Jasper, and Emmet. I felt bad about eavesdropping, but curiosity took over me. What else was I supposed to do?

Then when I heard Jasper and Edward's conversation stop, I decided it was time to talk to him. I opened the door, and I saw Edward.

After not seeing him for nine months, his beauty stunned me. His perfect cheekbones, never-ending golden eyes, and such tempting muscles.

"Jasper, can I have a moment alone with Edward?" I asked Jasper and he nodded. I plopped down on the chair across from him and he looked dazzled by me.

"Bella, I am really sorry. Tanya threatened to hurt you. She said that the Volturi owed her a favor, and a new member in her coven had the power to change other people's mind.

Bella, I want you back. Please, I will get down on my knees if you want me to." Edward begged me.

"Edward, I don't know what to say. I still love you, but I know I am just imagining all of this. No one could love me. I'm too plain. And Tanya has ten times the beauty of me."

"Bells, you are not plain. You are the exact opposite, you are beautiful, and I don't think anyone could be any more beautiful than you. Tanya has no beauty compared to you."

"Edward, please, you don't understand. I think I'm going crazy. I've seen so many hallucinations of you, and if I do anything big, it's just going to hurt even more when Alice snaps in front of my face."

"You still love me more than anything right?" Edward asked, probably for a reason, but for now, I didn't know the reason.

"More than anything in the world. Even more than the world." I answered truthfully. I would take Edward back any day.

"That's all I needed to know." He crashed his lips to mine, and all my defenses went down. All I wanted was him. It could hurt later, but it is defiantly worth it.

Too son, he pulled away and my lips felt so empty. I pulled him in for another kiss. That eventually led into several, chaste kisses.

Then I decided to stop. "I am taking it that you still love me?" I asked Edward.

"More than the world. I will never forgive myself for leaving you. No matter if you say it's my fault or not." Edward sighed.

"There's nothing for me to forgive you about Edward. It was all Tanya's fault. And it wasn't your fault. You were doing it to protect me."

Edward leaned in for another kiss, and his hands started unbuttoning my shirt. I pulled away.

"Edward, I'm just not ready. I'm sorry. Could we just wait a couple of weeks?" I asked Edward hoping he didn't get mad.

"Of course Bella. As long as you're here, and I know you love me, I will be okay. I don't expect us to jump on each other the first day I return." Edward said, but some disappointment still stuck to his words.

"Edward, you know I can't breathe without you. I just need to get mentally prepared and things like that."

"I understand." Edward said, pulling me in for a soft kiss, as if I was so fragile and so easily break able.

**AN: Okay, I have no idea what should happen after this chapter D: This story is probably going to end soon. Yes, I know all my stories are short, it is just the plot COMPLETELY changes when I have a new idea. REVIEW OR ELSE. Seriously. **

**Breathe- Taylor Swift Featuring Colbie Caillat **

I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
But people are people and sometimes we change our minds  
But its killin me to see you go after all this time  
Mhmmm mhmmm  
Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie  
It's the kind of ending you don't really wanna see  
Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
Now I don't know what to be without you around  
And we know it's never simple never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand  
And I can't breathe without you but I have to  
Breathe, without you but I have to  
Never wanted this, never wanted to see you hurt  
Every little bump in the road I've tried to swerve  
But people are people and sometimes it doesn't work out  
Nothing we say now is gonna save us from the fall out  
And we know it's never simple never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand  
And I can't breathe without you but I have to  
Breathe, without you but I have to  
It's 2 am  
Feelin like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me  
Its 2 am  
Feelin like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know this aint easy, easy for me  
And we know it's never simple never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
Oh I can't breathe without you but I have to  
Breathe, without you but I have to  
Oh I can't breathe without you but I have to  
Breathe, without you but I have to  
I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry


	13. Epilogue

**I am completely sorry I took forever. I just can't think straight or anything. I have all new classes, and they are pretty tough for me. One of my friends is in a HUGE fight with my other friend, and I am like their person they talk to. And all this drama happening between me and this guy that likes me... I don't like him, and he LITERALLY stalks me everywhere. So I don't have time to write anymore. I am telling you, that this was going to be the last chapter. But since I have very little time right now, I will just give you a REALLY short chapter. I am so so so sorry. Just all this drama and stuff, and I can't think at all. Please forgive me. AND READ MY ONE-SHOT ! Only 3 people read it, and I felt really unmotivated. So review, just click on my name, and scroll down. **

Bella POV.

(3 years after Edward came back)

This has been the best time of my life, my husband was back, and we got married again. I couldn't live without him, and for Tanya, Aro found out, and now Tanya works as his slave. Poor Tanya. NOT. Edward and I had gotten back on track, about 3 months after he came back, we spent the whole night kissing, and that turned to exploring, which turned to taking our clothes off, with turned into sex.

It was a great feeling. I don't think Edward will leave ever again.

Edward came over and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips.

This is heaven, except it lasts forever.

**SHORT! I know, sorry, please review though. THAT IS THE END OF THE STORY.**

**END.**

**END.**

**END.**


End file.
